An Unexplained Reason
by Earthsoftenstheflame
Summary: Sasuke changed after the Uchiha massacre, Naruto feels his pain and doesn't give up to try and put a smile on Sasuke's face. He succeeded until till they lost a competion. Little Sasuke&Little Naruto *Non-Yaoi & Possible Spoilers* R
1. Shuriken Training

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Naruto Fan ****Fiction ****Rated T: **

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Ok I'm going to try and make this a long story about how Sasuke changed after the Uchiha massacre and how the only one who feels his pain is Naruto. A little Sasuke and a little Naruto story.**

**Shuriken Training**

A kunai landed with a dull thud in the centre of the target. "Wow, Sasuke you got a direct hit" A loudmouth companion exclaimed. He gawped at the one he had called Sasuke.

"You didn't even have to aim it because it hit, I always have to aim"

"Speaking of which, why aren't you practicing your throwing skills" inquired Sasuke

"I…I am working on it and when I finish it I'll show you"

"Admit it Naruto, you can't do it"

"Sure I can…I'll just show you later and in any case I'm using shuriken to practise my skills"

"Whatever, be a total loser about it" Sasuke turned back to throwing kunai knives at the target. He heard Naruto exclaim behind him as he produced another accurate hit.

"Naruto, use the kunai and show me what you can do"

"I already said that I was using shuriken to practice with"

"A kunai is not a shuriken, I know you copy my class work and sit there doing nothing but this is kid stuff"

Naruto pouted "I know that"

"Well, it's your choice, after all I could teach you a few things" Naruto looked towards Sasuke who was mockingly, examining the kunai in his hand.

"Bah, give it here!" Naruto pulled the kunai out of Sasukes hands and threw it randomly like Sasuke had, while trying to act cool.

"Naruto, you can go get that" while he trudged over to the area where the kunai had fallen, Sasuke rustled in a bag a pulled out three handfuls worth of shuriken.

"Here. Show me what you were going to do with these" he forced the handful into Naruto's hands and watched the blonde position himself.

Naruto threw the first handful of shuriken and laughed awkwardly as they hit everything but the target. Sasuke shook his head deciding that it wouldn't hurt to show Naruto how it was done

"Stand with your feet apart slightly, no you don't do that" Sasuke went over to him and showed him the position that he should be standing in. Naruto copied him and attempted to follow the same actions that he did smoothly.

Standing back Sasuke let Naruto continue. Following it through, Naruto stepped up and unleashed his second hand of shuriken at the target. This time two of the six shuriken hit the target.

"It's getting better" Sasuke smirked at him gesturing to have another go. "Show me again Sasuke I think I'm getting it" Sasuke demonstrated again this time Naruto acting alongside him both throwing their tools at the same time.

Six thuds were distinctly heard on Sasuke's target however on Naruto's, three shuriken were imbedded into the log. They kept practicing for hours afterwards with Sasuke teaching Naruto new moves.

When the hits became more accurate than they previously had been, they competed with each other to see who could land more hits on the target. Sasuke had less shuriken in his hand so that Naruto stood a chance of winning or at least hitting the target more than once.

Naruto listened and copied Sasuke intently, not only was someone acknowledging him but his best friend was by his side helping him as he went.

They had a break and Sasuke showed Naruto something that he had learned from his older brother. "I haven't fully mastered it but I'm going to be as good as brother so I have to keep practicing" he said breathing heavily afterward his demonstration.

The light started to get dark and Sasuke stared at the clock on the wall of the academy building, "I'm late, so I have to get home, will you be ok here Naruto?"

"You bet, I will have mastered this" proudly he put the shuriken to his chest.

Sasuke nodded before picking up his bag and running out of the training area. "Right, come on Naruto focus, we'll be as good as Sasuke and some day we'll be able to do that cool move of his"

Naruto continued to throw the shuriken at the target, hit after hit, he was getting closer to the centre. He had lost all track of time and was there practising for forty-five minutes.

"Naruto!?" turning round he saw Iruka coming towards him.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"What are you still doing here, you were suppose to be home an hour and a half ago and you were suppose to be in bed ten minutes ago" Iruka surveyed the training area.

"Sorry sensei I was training, I want to show I can do it, throw shuriken and hit the target I mean" Iruka looked into the blue eyes of the boy in front of him. He couldn't stay mad at him forever.

"Let's go Naruto, I'll walk you home."

On the way Iruka asked him why he had been there alone but Naruto had answered that he had been training with Sasuke and that he had learnt new moves that helped him improve.

Once inside Naruto's apartment Iruka helped Naruto get ready for bed. "Do you want me to read you a story?"

"Not tonight, Iruka-sensei, I feel really sleepy" Yawning he lay back on the pillows and Iruka pulled the covers to his neck and tucked him in.

"Good night Naruto" All he heard was a grunt in reply and the beginnings of soft snores.

**A\N: I changed the chapters round, so it makes more sense. A big thanks to the person who has added this story to their favourites. :D**

**Although a few reviews would be nice too, lol**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Everything Seems Fine

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Naruto Fan ****Fiction ****Rated T: **

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**First part is Naruto's story and what happend to him**

**Everything Seems Fine**

The over-excitable blonde jumped up and down on his bed. Iruka wasn't coming to pick him up and take him to the academy for another ten minutes. He was so excited this morning after all he had been putting extra effort into his shuriken training and couldn't wait to show his best friend.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto between jumps had seen his teacher approach the steps leading to his apartment building, he was earlier today. Grabbing his keys and bounding off the bed he ran out of the apartment and straight into Iruka.

"Naruto? You're up bright and early this morning" Iruka smiled down at him.

"Come on! We'll be late" Naruto pulled Iruka by the arm.

"Hang on Naruto, are you feeling ok, usually I have to wait fifteen minutes for you to get up and get ready. It's that ramen sale isn't it?"

"Yeah, and not only that yesterday I got really good during shuriken practice and I want to show someone"

"Ok then, let's go. Did you lock the front door?" Grinning awkwardly Naruto handed the keys to Iruka who locked the door.

Iruka held Naruto's hand as he was pulled through the busy street. Instinctively Naruto was heading for the ramen shop as usual. "Ahh Naruto, good morning" the old man who sold the ramen beamed at him. He nodded his head towards Iruka.

"Two bowls of ramen with extra toppings please" Iruka asked watching Naruto's expression as his face lit up.

"There you go" Naruto said grace and began tucking into his ramen. "This is delicious" as he ate Iruka slowly began to eat his too, although outside he overheard two people talking.

"Did you here about the Uchiha clan last night? It was horrible someone had attacked them, not just the police force but the…" The man talking stopped as a woman presumed to be his wife hit him up the side of the head.

"Don't scare the children, and you shouldn't be spreading rumours like that, who knows what happened it doesn't matter. When the news gets out that's when you can start sprouting this nonsense" she turned and walked back into the building, which she had just come out of.

Iruka looked worriedly at Naruto. '_Was this the reason why he wanted to get to the academy early? Does he know what happened? No he couldn't'_ his train of thought ended when Naruto asked him why he had stopped eating.

"Oh I was just thinking about something, and I'm not particularly hungry" He had eaten most of it but instead of letting it go to waste Naruto ate the last remaining bits. Iruka paid the old man and took hold of Naruto's hand leading him to the academy building.

"Iruka-sensei? Why are people whispering in small groups?"

"I'm not sure, I think they're talking about how good the ramen at the ramen shop tastes" Iruka smiled weakly, until he found out the real reason he wouldn't fill Naruto's head with worrying rumours.

"Ramen is sooo good! It's the best around I think my favourite type of ramen topping is…er…I don't know they're all my favourites" all the rest of the journey Naruto talked endlessly about ramen. "I feel really hungry now, Iruka-sensei can we eat ramen at lunch?"

Upon arrival at the academy gates, Iruka saw one of his fellow chunin who immediately got his attention. "Important news Iruka" The speaker sounded concerned.

Iruka knelt down to Naruto's level. "Naruto, why don't you go inside and find your seat, I'll be in a while" Naruto nodded with a cheeky grin and ran off into the building. "And no drawing on the board!" Iruka called after him.

Naruto skidded to a halt outside the classroom door. He opened it a little too quickly so that it banged as it hit the opposite wall. Looking around the room he didn't see anyone.

Normally Sasuke was one of the first people there because his stuck up father requested that he be allowed in early so that he could have more time to train with his eldest son. It didn't bother Naruto though, because he was always early when he came with Iruka.

"Haha, very funny Sasuke you can come out now" he darted between the desks trying to find out where Sasuke was hiding. It soon hit Naruto that Sasuke was not hiding and that he must have been late into school.

Soon most of the girls arrived into the classroom. They always came in early as well so that they could squeal and overcrowd Sasuke, but when they came in this morning they only saw Naruto.

"Hey where's Sasuke-kun!?" a pink haired girl demanded. "I don't know Sakura I haven't seen him today have you?"

"Naruto if we haven't seen him and you haven't seen him that means none of us have seen him" The girls started squabbling amongst themselves "It's your fault he's not here" "No it's yours"

They stopped when the bell rang and the rest of the class entered. They were followed by Iruka who wasn't smiling anymore, in fact his face held more concern than anything else.

"Ok today class we're going to learn about chakra control" he turned is back and walked over to a pull down screen before staring to explain it, in Naruto's opinion it was blah, blah, blah.

Sasuke still hadn't come to class and Naruto began to feel something was wrong. '_Maybe he's ill, last night in shuriken training he must have over done it…Ooh look a cat'_ His attention was turned to a cat with a huge bow tied around it's neck sitting outside the window.

He giggled to himself as the cat jumped about trying to get rid of the ridiculous bow. "Psst…Sasuke…hey look" Naruto nudged where Sasuke would have been, he had forgotten that Sasuke wasn't there and fell out of his chair.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura hissed. "Naruto! What are you doing!?" Instead this time the voice belonged to Iruka.

"Sorry Sensei… I er … there's this cat outside the window with a massive bow tied on it and …"

"Enough excuses Naruto, maybe you'd care to demonstrate your chakra control"

"Er…no I'm ok" he tried to get out of humiliating himself again. '_Chakra control! What was that? Stupid cat!_' He hadn't been listening again and when ever this happened he always had to demonstrate to the class.

"Does anyone else want to volunteer?" Iruka asked the rest of the class. They all remained quiet. "Come on then Naruto show us your chakra control"

"Sensei you should ask Sakura instead, she's really good at it" a blonde haired girl grinned evilly at Sakura._ 'This should teach her, always showing off in front of my Sasuke'_

"Fine! I'll do it Iruka-sensei" Sakura got up from her seat. _'I'll show you Ino-pig why I'm better for Sasuke than you!' _

While Iruka told Sakura what to do, Naruto went back to staring out of the window, now that everyone had turned their attention to Sakura, they wouldn't notice him sitting there doing nothing.

Suddenly the chunin that Naruto had seen that morning burst in. "Iruka, quick the hospital is on line 1, he's gone" Iruka stopped teaching and told the class to carry on with a chakra control exercise before disappearing out of the room.

Naruto watched him go, something isn't right. _'I have to find Sasuke and tell him something is going on with the teachers'_ Naruto slinked out of the classroom during the commotion that the class had started making.

Now he had to sneak off the site and find Sasuke. He would have succeeded if he hadn't over heard Iruka's conversation on the phone.

"Yes I heard that his whole clan was destroyed…What!? He ran away! Where would Sasuke have gone to!?" he thanked the nurse on the other end and opened the door to see a confused and emotional Naruto.

"Naruto" he went to hug him but Naruto broke from his grasp. "Naruto. You can't do anything for him right now"

"Yes I can. I know what it is like to be alone" Naruto turned and ran down the corridor leaving Iruka standing there helpless.

**A\N: I'm going to try and make this a longer multi-chaptered fic so stay tuned for chapter 3!**


	3. I'm Here Comfort From A Friend

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Naruto Fan ****Fiction – Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or scenes from the show/manga included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**This is what happened to Sasuke****so he's Ooc but you can't blame him. The first bit is basically what happened in the manga/show but after Naruto's appearance it's not. **

**I'm Here - Comfort From A Friend **

After walking out of the hospital unnoticed the only Uchiha survivor trudged home. The rain began to pour down over his face hiding the tears that he couldn't prevent from leaking.

He remembered the people who use to go about their daily lives, crowding the streets and gathering together to talk about the latest news. He had not been in the midst of the battle yesterday, but he did however come face to face with the killer.

He had been spared but to what cost, he had lost nearly everyone that he had loved and cherished.

The street damage had been cleared away so that it looked like nothing happened. Sasuke had walked to his own house, just hoping that what he had seen was just bad dream and that his mother would come round the corner and hug him at any moment.

His head snapped towards the kitchen as he heard the sound of rustling. Rushing into the room he cried out "Mother!" but all that was there was a cat which got in through the window.

Stumbling through to the room where his parents had been found, he saw a white tape of their outline. The bodies had been removed by ANBU but the tape meant that investigations were being looked into.

Sasuke slumped to the floor staring at the tape. Tears fell from his tired eyes staining the floor and merging with the rainwater that soaked his clothes.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled running down the street at full pelt. The rain had replaced the brilliant sunshine in seconds. Even though he was soaked through he still continued to search for his best friend.

Naruto knew what it felt like to be alone, and now Sasuke was alone. He had to be there for him. He finally reached the entrance to the Uchiha clan district. Tape covered the entrance with 'police' flashing all over it.

It didn't stop him though surely Sasuke would come back here wouldn't he. After being to Sasukes house once he vaguely knew the way. Tapping on doors at random with no answer he progressed to the next house where he saw the door was half open.

Sandals sat opposite the door, it was starting to look familiar. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto called out stepping into the building. No answer replied, just the sound of muffled crying.

Venturing further Naruto peered into the rooms and eventually coming to room where Sasuke lay crying into the floor.

Walking in Naruto sat next to him. He struggled to sit up properly but when he did so he abruptly rubbed the tears out of his eyes. "N-Naruto" he sniffed "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because you are my best friend, Sasuke, and I couldn't leave you here by yourself" Naruto smiled and moved closer to Sasuke.

"I'm not scared Naruto, I can look after myself!" He couldn't keep his emotions straight anymore and tears began to flow again. He was pulled into a hug, he didn't make any moves to escape or get Naruto off him.

"It's ok, it's my turn to be here for you, and after all you did the same for me once"

They sat like that for a while, Sasuke with his head buried in Naruto's shoulder and Naruto holding Sasuke close. "Sasuke, at the academy earlier you missed this stupid cat wearing a massive bow, haha it kept jumping around and dancing about" he felt the muscles in Sasuke's face move.

"Naruto…what am I going to do now?" Sasuke mumbled. "I don't know, but you can stay with me if you want" answered Naruto.

"I'd like that…this house is part of an investigation now…um Naruto…thanks…for being…here for me" Naruto grinned at that last comment.

"Ok, so let me get this straight Iruka, two of your students have gone missing!" The Hokage didn't sound too impressed by the news. "Erm…yes sir, I think they are safe somewhere together"

"I have no doubt, that they are both safe and together, my concern is that no one knows where they are and that the cause of the Uchiha massacre is still out there" The Hokage paused before continuing "I've sent out ANBU to look for them, when I have more news concerning Naruto I will notify you"

"Thank you sir" Iruka retired from the building. "Naruto, Sasuke, where are you two?"

Naruto had broken the embrace and was helping Sasuke to his feet. They saw the trail that their wet clothes had made on the floor. Sasuke sneezed and Naruto did too.

"I think we've been in these wet clothes too long" he agreed with Sasuke. "We'll have to change at your place otherwise we'll get wet on the way up there.

Putting their shoes back on they walked outside into the grey atmosphere where the rain continued to wash away the past events.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Iruka wearing a green raincoat spotted them exiting the Uchiha district and he ran over to them.

"Naruto, why did you run away like that!? Sasuke, you're safe, I'm happy that you are both safe" he pulled them into another hug. "You guys are soaked" He took Naruto by the hand who grabbed Sasukes.

Once inside Naruto's apartment, Iruka set to work preparing hot drinks as well as a hot bath. Sasuke sat next to Naruto at the table both of them wrapped in towels staring blankly at the table.

"Alright, here are your hot drinks, drink them up and keep warm. Naruto the bath is filled with hot water so let it cool, there should be plenty of hot water to run a bath for yourself after Sasuke. I'm going to post the report to the Hokage." Finishing his little speech Iruka put on his raincoat and went out through the door.

Sasuke sipped his hot drink looking anywhere but Naruto. He felt so stupid crying like that in front of Naruto, it made him feel so helpless and weak. Naruto seemed to read his mind. "Hey Sasuke, I don't think you're weak just because you cry…actually I think you're pretty brave"

Sasuke looked at him and his eyes smiled even though he didn't. "So have you got any better at shuriken throwing?" he asked changing the subject making Naruto over excited again.

* * *

**A\N: Here was chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it! So what do you think so far? Coming soon chapter 4 **

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	4. Reasons That Made No Sense

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Naruto Fan ****Fiction ****– Chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**I probably should have mentioned this before but POSSIBLE SPOILERS ahead.**

**Reasons That Made No Sense **

Shortly afterwards Iruka had returned to find both of them fast asleep on the table, they had changed into dry clothes before talking themselves to sleep. Not wanting to disturb them Iruka placed a blanket over them before switching out the light.

The next morning Iruka came to pick them up to take them to the academy. Both boys were widely awake as he arrived. Naruto was his usual hyper-active self but Sasuke was more secretive than normal.

"Are you guys ok?" he chuckled as they groaned about neck ache "Well you were soundly asleep I didn't want to wake you"

"I have to do something before class today so you guys go straight to the classroom, same as yesterday Naruto, don't write on the board" Iruka waved them off and proceeded to the staff room.

Naruto walked into the classroom and rummaged through the teachers desk. "Iruka-sensei has kept it" in order to cheer Sasuke up who hadn't smiled properly for ages, he pulled out the doodled paper they had drawn on. Sasuke shrugged he wasn't in the mood.

"Ok what about this!" Rummaging through the desk again he pulled out a pink fluffy diary, it looked like something Sakura would own. "Put it away it's not for us to read" Sasuke took his seat.

Naruto looked slightly downhearted that Sasuke didn't want to do the things that they had always enjoyed doing.

The gang of girls entered the room much to Sasuke's grief. "Sasuke-kun I missed you yesterday"

"What happened to you yesterday? I missed you so much"

"So did I"

"No I did" Great they were arguing over him again. Sasuke stood up and left them watching him disappear out of the door.

"Look you upset him"

"No I didn't." another girl ran into the room passed Sasuke and battled into the midst of the arguing girls. "Hey girls did you hear? The whole Uchiha clan was destroyed yesterday" Stupidly instead of whispering like a tactless person would she yelled it.

Sasuke stopped twenty paces outside the door he'd only been in school for ten seconds and he already felt unable to cope. Naruto was behind him. "Sasuke" The girls had followed Naruto out the room too.

"Aww Sasuke-kun, I'm really sorry if you want a shoulder to cry on" in reply he glared at them all unleashing the powerful Uchiha stare.

"Sasuke? What was that for, you've never done that to us before?"

"Yeah. Well get used to it, I'm fed up of you all worrying about the tiniest of things that don't concern you!"

The girls stared gob-smacked, Sasuke had never glared at them like that nor had he yelled at them with such hate. Sasuke jumped out of the nearest window and vanished from view.

"Sasuke!" They all called after him.

"Leave him alone, you don't understand" Naruto retorted.

Only Naruto followed him out the window.

They had walked over to the shuriken logs where practise usually took place. "Sasuke, wait, what's wrong with you?" back facing Naruto, Sasuke confessed everything.

"Ok fine Naruto you win…I used to be the best student here people think high expectations of me …"

"You still are the best…"

"What are people going to think when everyone hears that it was my brother Itachi who killed them all" he launched a kunai at the log and hit it dead on with fierce accuracy.

"Yes but you aren't your brother are you" he noticed that Sasuke wasn't crying even though they were on a touchy subject.

"Naruto, like you I am going to work hard and be the best that I can be, that means no more crying and no more letting someone else fight for me" launching another kunai he hit the kunai that he had imbedded into the log previously.

"My dream has changed. I'm not going to be part of ANBU, I'm going to be an avenger and I'm going to kill him"

"Why Sasuke! You're not weak and no one will think different of you"

"If I'm not weak then WHY!" he threw a handful of shuriken this time. "Then why didn't I stop him!" he yelled angry at himself.

"He said the reason for killing the clan was to test his capabilities or something like that. It isn't a justified reason! It's an unexplained reason! Just saying to test my capabilities isn't enough!" then he threw all of the ninja tools in his possession which landed with such accuracy in the heart of the log.

"I let him get away with it! He killed everyone, now I'll do the same to him" Sasuke had changed for the worse, either that or he was just overly stressed by the outcome of his short battle with Itachi, Naruto hoped it was because of the latter.

When they returned to the classroom Sasuke was so silent that it was as if he wasn't there. He answered all the questions perfectly when asked and performed all physical tasks with precise accuracy.

As the weeks went by Sasuke continued to act in this manor. He was always ignoring the girls and rarely spoke to anyone other than Naruto.

Often Naruto would stare at Sasuke and wonder. 'Sasuke, what happened to you?' By now Sasuke was living in his own home, mentioning that although he enjoyed staying with Naruto it would be good to be alone for a bit.

This troubled Naruto and so he talked to Iruka about it one afternoon. "Iruka-sensei, Sasuke's been acting weird lately, he talks less and hardly smiles."

"Well, we both know what he is going through"

"He says his brother only did it to test his abilities, and that he is going to kill him"

"Naruto, I wouldn't worry too much, he'll get over it and then it will be as if nothing happened."

"I hope you're right Iruka-sensei" Naruto replied staring at the sunset they had been sat under.

**A/N: ****So this was chapter 4. This story isn't going as well as I expected so I might stop it at the next chapter, should I make it a happy ending?**

**Reviews and flames are welcomed all the same.**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	5. Winner Gets Ramen, Loser Gets Pink

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Naruto Fan ****Fiction **

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Even though I haven't had many reviews yet, (hint lol, just joking) but big thanks to injuiin-luna who did review! I'm just going to carry on and end it where it is, I making it a happy-ish ending.**

**--**

**Winner Gets Ramen, Loser Gets Pink **

Iruka offered to take Naruto home but was reassured that the little academy student destined to be Hokage would be able to walk himself home without any problems. Naruto picked himself up off the grass and said goodbye to Iruka as he ran along the path towards the park.

Naruto always hung around the park, even after Shikamaru, Chouji and the rest of the guys had gone home. Usually he would find himself alone at these times but a familiar face sat on one of the swings, kicking dirt with his foot.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto called cheerfully. The boy turned his face split into a smile, not the old smile filled with happiness but a smile nonetheless.

"Can I join you?" Sasuke nodded, the smile faded slightly and he began to kick the dirt in the floor again. Naruto watched him. "That's not how you swing"

Sasuke turned towards him "I know! I'm just happy rocking back and forwards like this"

"That's no fun" Naruto got up and walked behind Sasuke, he pushed him forwards which was something that Sasuke certainly wasn't expecting. He quickly grasped the chains on the swing to stop himself falling off backwards.

"Hey! What are you doing!?"

"I'm going to teach you how to swing because it looks like you forgot how to swing, unlike class work this is fun and I think I am better at it than you" Naruto teased.

"Alright then loser, I'll swing with you just prove you wrong" It seemed like Sasuke had completely forgotten that he had taken up a silent, angst personality.

"Ok, here are the rules, first person to go over the top wins but they have to throw a kunai into the air, catch it and then hit as close to the target on that tree as possible." He explained pointing to a tree nearby.

Naruto sat comfortably in position on the next swing along. Sasuke was finally starting to avert back to his old self. "Ready Sasuke?"

"I'm always ready" Sasuke smirked.

They both kicked off from the grass bank underneath the swings. They both gained momentum as they rose higher and higher. Naruto was laughing and yelling about how he was going to fly right into the sunset while Sasuke laughed at his remark enjoying the moment more than he ever thought was possible.

"Eh, Sasuke watch I'll show you something, that I don't think even you could do, my new and improved training!" Naruto manoeuvred himself so that he could kick his legs faster to get more power.

He threw a kunai into the air before he swung so fast that he managed to launch himself over the top rail while catching the falling kunai with one hand.

He then threw his newly caught ninja tool and it hit the nearby tree six or seven cm away from the middle where the target was.

Grinning at the shocked and annoyed look on Sasukes face he had completely forgotten about the impact the swing would give now that he had slowed down. He squealed as he was flung backwards off the swing onto the grassy hill.

Upon seeing this Sasuke jumped off from the highest point, on the swing he had been using but not before launching a kunai into the air. He landed gracefully on the grass opposite Naruto catching the kunai and throwing it to hit the tree in the centre.

He turned Naruto over to see if he was ok but found out the strange blonde giggling into the grass. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah! That was fun! Let's do it again" Sasuke held out a hand to him but weak from the fall and giggling stupidly Naruto managed to pull him down next to him.

Both exhausted they lay where they were. "Sasuke? I missed you"

"What are you talking about? I haven't gone anywhere." He knew exactly what Naruto was referring to but didn't feel like bringing it up.

"Never mind about that I'm just glad you're here now…"

"What were you saying about me not beating you at swinging?" Sasuke changed the subject and pointed at the tree.

"Huh? Oh right, if I hadn't fallen off I would have won and in any case Sasuke you didn't do it right" Naruto was quite happy to change the subject.

"I was just waiting for the right moment to go over the top and then you fell and distracted me…I still hit the target in the centre unlike you" Arguing with Naruto was fun he closed his eyes and awaited Naruto's next answer.

"Yeah but your expression when I went over haha it was classic" Sasukes eyes shot open

"Yeah...did you hear yourself squeal like a loser when you fell off!?"

"Alright then Mr-I'm-so-good-at-everything I'll give you a rematch"

"You're on, but if I win…"

"If I win, you Sasuke, have to buy me all the ramen in Konoha!"

"Ok then but Naruto if I win, you have to buy_ me_ all the ramen in Konoha"

"I didn't know you liked ramen as much as me"

"I didn't say I would eat it all"

"That is such a waste"

"It's motivation Naruto, if you don't want an empty wallet you'd have to beat me"

"Ok but loser has to…" Naruto was overwhelmed he and Sasuke were doing the fun things they used to, '_Iruka_-_sensei was right, Sasuke hasn't changed_'

"Loser has to dress like Sakura, pink dress and bow included" Sasuke smirked

"Alright then" They both shook on it and then darted towards the swings.

The sun had already gone down but they had been so determined to be the winner and avoid wearing the pink dress that they had lost all knowledge of time. It wasn't until the usual gang of Sasuke's fan-girls arrived that they realized they had been swinging all night.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Huh?" breaking concentration Sasuke's hand slipped on the chain as he went over the rail.

"Hey Sasuke what are you doing!? Sasuke's swing collided with Naruto's and they both found themselves sprawled on the floor. They picked themselves and Naruto started to cheer.

"Hah Sasuke you fell you off, you have to wear the pink dress and buy me ramen!"

"Naruto you idiot! You fell off at the same time as me, so you have to wear that pink dress too!"

"I…WHA!?" he watched his two feet step on the floor "No! Anyway I don't have a pink dress let alone two" Naruto grinned pleased with how he dealed with the situation. No pink dress for either of them.

"You guys want pink dresses? I have some!" They turned and stared at none other Sakura who was holding pink frilly dresses

"What Sakura!? Why do you have those!?"

"I dunno I kept spares just in case Sasuke-kun changed his mind about playing dress up" the boys looked at each other and shuddered.

"You have to go through with it now, because you guys shook on it didn't you?" a blonde girl stepped forwards.

"I hate fan girls!" Sasuke was not amused. They had been forced into tight frilly dresses and were forced to walk to the academy in them. Red bows had also been tied into their hair.

People were staring but that wasn't as bad as the classroom, everyone was laughing themselves to death, including Iruka who had to stifle a chuckle or two.

"Next time Naruto, count me out, pink is not my colour" Sasuke whispered through gritted teeth glaring at people using his death stare.

"Actually Sasuke pink isn't so bad it goes well with my hair and the red bow is a nice touch"

"You look like strawberry and vanilla ice-cream!"

'_Even though Sasuke has changed back to super-grouch-Sasuke I must admit I'm having fun and I wouldn't want it any other way' _Naruto smiled to himself before taking his seat.

Sasuke sat next to him, resorting back to his silent personality, the big red bow in his hair flopping forwards. 

--

**A\N: I think I've finished it. Although if you want more chapters I'd be happy to write more, that is when I recover from writer's block.**

**I think I'm just going to stick to my short series thing and leave really long multi-chaptered fics to the professionals.**

**Want to review? You know you want to**

**Happy Fanfic Reading! **


End file.
